Good Things Come To Those Who Wait
by Kaylee
Summary: Ok this is my first fic so go easy on me. Hermione is back home for the summer and she is going to summer school and guess who is in her same class.. Ok new Chappie I think that I had just messed up my story so hepl me out please??
1. Default Chapter

Ok peoples this is like going to be my first fic so...like please bear with me

Also I have no clue what I'm doing. ^.^

Disclaimer: Hermione and Draco don't belong to me…although I wish that Draco did

::daydreaming:: ok not on with the fic. 

_________________________________________________________________________________

Good Things Come to Those Who Wait

Chapter 1

Hermione woke up groggily this morning. Today is was the first day of summer break for her, and she was going to be starting her first day of summer school. Her parents had insisted that she should take up summer school since she was attending hogwarts and not getting any you know proper muggle schooling.

Hermione got up and made her way down to the kitchen where her mother was cooking breakfast. " Good morning sweetie," greeted her mother as she placed a plate of food on the table. " Morning mum " replied Hermione as she sat down at the table and began to eat.

" Hermione dear you know that you start your summer schooling today correct?"

"Yes mum"

"Well I think that you better get a move one because it starts at 9:00 and its, she paused briefly as she checked her watch 8:00"

" 8:00 mum why didn't you wake me up earlier I still have to take a shower, get my things, and I'm probably going to be late" shouted Hermione as she ran up the stairs. And she added " I hate being late especially on the first day. "

" I don't know what I am going to do with her" mumbled her mother as she finished preparing breakfast.

Once Hermione got into her room she begun frantically searching for something to where. " Why the hell isn't anything matching" she mumbled as she threw a blouse across the room. "ah…ha " said Hermione triumphantly while holding up a pair of tight jean floods, and a dark green t-shirt with a little string tie in the middle of the shirt to tie it. ( you know what I'm talking about like the shirts with a V neck which are really low and there's ties that make and X type of pattern I have a shirt just like it and it's so…cute) 

She placed the clothes onto the bed and hastily grabbed a towel and ran into the bathroom. Hermione emerged into her room minutes later and put on her clothes. She then begun to fix her hair. You know the usual blow-drying, curling, straightening, and then putting on some make-up. Once she was done she looked at herself in the mirror she had to admit she looked pretty good. Her hair was no longer bushy because she had gotten it straightened in her 5th year. And she had a pretty good body because of all the volleyball she'd play during summer vacations, but not many people knew that she liked sports. 

After one last look in the mirror she was down stairs putting on her shoes. Once that was done she checked the clock and it was 8:40. " Ok so it takes 10 min to walk there I'll have plenty of time to spare" Hermione thought. After yelling bye to her mum and getting her purse, she was out the door. 

As Hermione began to walk she remembered how much she had missed being here in her home. Not being worried about the Dark Lord or anything bad happening, this was nice. Upon that she reached into her purse and took out her CD player and began to listen to "What's Love" By Ashanti. 

She noticed that there was a house with a U-Haul van in front of it. Which was couple of houses down from hers " I wonder who's going to be living there" thought Hermione.

" I'll stop by on my way home" As she turned the corner she could see the school and hurried so she wouldn't be late. After arriving at the school she followed the signs to room 114. Which was the room that she was assigned to stay in. She stepped in to see that the room was a fair amount of people in it, and took a seat next to a black haired girl who appeared to be Asian. 

" Hello" Said the girl

" Hi I'm Hermione"

"Nice to meet you I'm Shamin " She replied in an American ascent

" Not to be rude or anything but I haven't seen you around or did I never notice you or something" Said Hermione 

" Oh…Um I just moved here a couple days ago from America"

" That explains it heh so what street do you live on?"

" Oh…um Tuxedo"

"Really your joking I live on that street"

Shamin was about to reply but was quickly cut off as the teacher walked in.The teachers appeared to only be in her early 20's and got most of the attention of the boys " Hello my name is Ms. Lopez and I will be your teacher for this summer. But first before we begin I have organized a seating chart for you guys. Each of you will be sitting at the tables in pairs so try to get along with each other. So can everyone please step to the back of the room and wait for their name to be called. 

I took a while but now Ms. Lopez to go through all the name but she reached the last row and Hermione and Shamin' s name weren't called yet. For the first table she called out Andrew and Shamin and they both replied " here" at the same time. For the second table she called out Hermione and Draco. 

Hermione' s was in shock why would Draco Malfoy be in the muggle world! Also why would he be in a muggle school! Wait maybe it wasn't Draco Malfoy maybe it was someone else yea maybe. Hermione took her seat and turned to her right to see the un mistakable grin of Malfoy, and him walking toward her. 

Malfoy took his seat and turned to Hermione and said 

" Hey Granger glad to see me?" 

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Yay… lookie My first Chappie!!!! I actually finished it this time! Just to tell you next year at Hogwarts will be their 7th year I didn't know how to fit it into the story ya know. But Yay I feel so…happy I actually wrote a story! Yea well If you guys gimme at least 10 Reviews I'll update. Yea and make any suggestions or anything you think I need help in ok? Even flames are welcomed I think. Luv ya

Bai Bai 

~*Kaylee*~


	2. Chapter 2

I am so…very sorry I haven't updated recently. I've been like totally busy you know with school!! I have like 1 A 3B's and 2C's and I'm going to be dead because I have to keep up a 3.5 g.p.a. I have 28 days to raise it up before report cards. And I'll be burning my progress report as you can tell from my grades I have Ok I still do not have a plot so uh…e-mail me with any suggestions .

_________________________________________________________________________________

****

Good things Come To Those Who Wait

Chapter 2

" Malfoy!!" Screeched Hermione she was about to shout something else but she lowered he voice as she got a death glare from her teacher. She brought her attention back to Malfoy. "What the heak are you doing here?" 

"My my Granger I thought that you would be happy to see me." He replied smugly. "After all you wont be seeing anyone from the wizard world for a while and I thought that you'd like my company." He took a moment to watch the confusion and astonishment on her face…

" Why would you want to see me?" she asked. " And second why are you in the muggle world? I thought that you hated anything that had to do with muggles or in you words mud bloods"

"Goodness Granger I'm offended." he said with great sarcasm " correction my father hated muggles and if you were more in touch with our world you would know that he is happily locked up in a prison cell is Azkaban."

"And your happy about that"

"yes"

"why?"

"What do you mean why?"

" Why would you be happy that your one any only father is locked up in a cell and you would most likely not be able to see him again"

"Oh… that's what you meant"

" Yes that is what I meant" said Hermione quickly loosing her patience.

"Well think about it" he said in a very serious tone. " You one and only father trying to make you into a death eater , beating up you, your mother , and anyone else he can get to. " Wouldn't you find some sort of grievance knowing that you safe and away from him" at that he turned his face away at her and became very interested in his shoes…

There was an awkward pause where only their fellow students chatting away and Ms. Lopez looking through her bag. 

" I guess that its basically be being able to break out of the shell my father made for me" he took his gaze up from the floor and said " now that he is gone I can get on with my life and do what ever I want to do" 

_________________________________________________________________________________

Ok so tell me the truth I just like messed this up didn't I so…anyone please!!! Help he out here ok e-mail me angel88158@aol.com ok baib ai

~Kaylee


End file.
